High School Musical: Naked Brothers Band Style
by OrangeBubbleGumPop
Summary: All hell breaks loose when the band auditions for HSM. Full summary inside.
1. Intro

Summary: All hell breaks loose when Nat, Rosalina, Cooper, Patty, David, Thomas, & Qaasim decide to audition for a High School Musical Play. Meanwhile, Alex is upset that he's not old enough to get a part. Some OC's. R&R.

Warning: This fic deals with typical mature highschool drama. Including - but not limited to - cursing, mild sexual content, kissing/romance, fighting, and homosexuality. Don't like it? Don't read it!

Ahh the powerful disclamer! I don't own NBB or HSM. There. Tah-dah!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A look at what's too come in High School Musical: Naked Brothers Band Edition...

_..."That was an impressive audition!"..._

_..."We can't go in there doing the same monologue and the same song!"..._

_..."Understudy? How can this be?!"..._

_..."So then I suppose if I was auditioning for Hopeless Fat Nerd Shoved In A Locker, I could always take a few pointers from YOU, huh?"..._

_..."Sharpay is sexy. I'm not sexy enough."..._

_..."This isn't fair! It's racism...it's sexism...it's AGE-ism!"..._

_..."Face the facts. You're gay."..._

_..."But I can't play basketball!"..._

_..."What the hell are you thinking David?!"..._

_..."Hey guys, the director added a kissing scene for Troy & Gabriella!"..._

_..."Cooper you didn't even want to do this play! You come in on what I know, you take my part, and you kiss my girlfriend?"..._

Chapter One Coming Soon!


	2. The Start Of Something New

A/N Guys PLEASE R&R. Even annonymously. Reviews are my drug xP

Ooh something I forgot to mention in this fic. The ages are moved up a little. Nat, Cooper, Patty, Thomas, David, & Qaasim are freshman. Rosalina & Sydney (my new character introduced later) are juniors. Alex & Juanita are 6th graders/1st yr of middle school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One - The Start Of Something New

**High School Musical play**

**Open to Amigos High School Students**

**Auditions will be held Sunday, February 8th**

**In the Amigos High School theatre.**

Nat Wolff, Rosalina Thai, Qaasim Middelton, Thomas Batuello, David Levi, Cooper Pillot, and Patty Scoggins all read the bright orange sign tacked to the wall outside the caffeteria.

"High School Musical, awesome!", Qaasim said looking around at everyone else's reaction

"Guys, we should all audition!", Nat said reaching for the pen and signing his name

Qaasim and Rosalina followed after him.

"Count me in", Thomas said signing his name

"Me too", David took the pen after him

Patty silently signed her name and looked at Cooper, who glanced back with pleading eyes. The other's made their way into the caffeteria chatting away about the auditions, leaving Patty and Cooper standing there.

"Cooper-", Patty began

"No way.", he said shaking his head

"Please? All our friends are doing it! You know you want to."

He waited silently, contemplating.

"Ugh..babe", she sighed leaning forward and kissing him lightly

She pulled away and he wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Please? For me Cooper?", she asked placing her hand on his chest

"Ok fine. I'll do it", he sighed kissing her before taking the pen and reluctantly signing his name

Patty took his hand and happily lead him into the caffeteria.

**- After School-**

The band was still in an excited buzz of conversation about the play when they were waiting for Alex and Juanita outside the middle school.

"What's up guys?", Juanita was the first to bud in on their conversation

"We're all auditioning for the school play", Nat announced proudly

"What play?", Alex asked

"High School Musical."

"No way? Sweet! Sign me up!", Alex's eyes grew wide with excitement

"Sorry little bro. It's only for high school students."

Alex's face fel. "Why?"

Nat shrugged, "I don't make the rules."

"But that's not fair!", Alex whined as everyone else laughed and started to walk home, with Alex pouting the entire way.


End file.
